


wrong action, wrong reaction

by thesicaeffect



Series: 3rd times the charm [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, and was a pain to post for some reason, i dont like this a whole lot, this is quite all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesicaeffect/pseuds/thesicaeffect
Summary: Hansol was definitely fond of Seungkwan.But he definitely did not have a crush on him
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: 3rd times the charm [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/412194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	wrong action, wrong reaction

**Author's Note:**

> TW: unhealthy eating, insecurity about one's body
> 
> if you're struggling with that rn, please please skip this. you are loved really and you don't have to read this.
> 
> i love you all and you all are beautiful as you are, i mean it
> 
> crossposted from my tumblr: zelokookie
> 
> i wrote this 5 years back ://

**1\. fireworks (a bright moonlight night, the stars give off their fireworks/shall we fly a little bit higher?)**

Hansol was fond of Seungkwan.

Seungkwan was a good friend. He made Hansol laugh and generally was a fun person to hang out with. He was hilarious and energetic and had always cheered everybody up on some of the bleak and dreary days during their time as trainees.

Hansol was definitely fond of Seungkwan.

But he definitely did _not_ have a crush on him.

Not at all.

He knew this for a fact. He simply didn’t act like it.

It wasn’t like he could put up with anything and everything Seungkwan did, as was the case with Jisoo hyung and Jeonghan hyung. Neither would he hesitate to punch his face when he became too much to handle, as it was with Mingyu hyung and Wonwoo hyung.

And if he ever did act that way, he would do everything to stop it.

Because Seungkwan was simply his friend.

It’s not like Hansol was _waiting_ for that evening when the neighbourhood was having a barbeque party with fireworks, where Seungkwan, who was scared of fire, would hide behind him and nuzzle his nose into his neck. It’s not like Hansol was _waiting_ to wrap his arms around Seungkwan nonchalantly while Seungkwan whispered a breathy “Hansol, you’re my _hero_!” into his ear before kissing his cheek.

Hansol was not waiting for that at _all_.

Hansol had talked about this with Jisoo hyung, a lot (because he didn’t laugh when you asked him this stuff.) Jisoo hyung had told him that there was no right or wrong way to act. If you love someone, you love someone.

Hansol wasn’t buying it. He couldn’t imagine being lovey-dovey with Seungkwan.

Anywhere outside his dreams.

* * *

“Seungkwan, _stop_.” Hansol groaned, throwing a pillow at Seungkwan, who was belting out a trot song. He was _not_ happy to have his fantasy of marking Seungkwan’s neck interrupted by an off tune trot song.

“Why? I thought you liked this song.” Seungkwan said, peering over his shoulder as he took out the fireworks from the cardboard box on the floor.

“You thought wrong.” Hansol said, turning his back to the boy and staring at the tapestry on the couch he was lying on.

“Come _on.”_ Seungkwan rolled his eyes, setting down some rockets. “Anyway, aren’t you excited for tonight’s fireworks?”

“No.”

Seungkwan scoffed a little at the muffled reply. “You’re such a spoilsport Hansol. Aren’t you excited to see all the pretty colors, and lights, and-oh! Aren’t you excited to see me light rockets?”

“No.”

Seungkwan sighed, straightening his back and walking off.

Did Seungkwan even know how to light a _matchstick_? Hansol couldn’t help but wonder as he turned to face the ceiling. As far as he remembered, Seungkwan was definitely scared of fire. A brief vision of Seungkwan getting scared of a matchstick and clinging on to him flashed in his mind, causing him to grin before he shook it off. Taking a few deep breaths, he got up and went to change into his outfit for the night.

* * *

The first thing Hansol registered was that for someone who was scared of fire, Seungkwan seemed to really like fireworks. The boy looked positively ecstatic when Soonyoung lit a rocket that turned the inky sky yellow.

“Hansol! Light one!” Jeonghan said, a spinning a blue sparkler around him, laughing.

“Be careful not to light your hair on fire.” Hansol said, before taking a sparkler and lighting a rocket. It zoomed up, before bursting into a vibrant red. Hansol smiled as he saw Seungkwan bounce up and down in delight.

“Seungkwan-ah, you light one.” Wonwoo said, holding up a sparkler for the younger boy. Hansol noticed the look of terror on the boy’s face.

“Hyung.” Hansol said. “I don’t think-“

“Give me that.” Seungkwan said, snatching the sparkler and shoving it onto the rocket.

“No, Seungkwan-“Hansol began, as the rocket exploded, causing Seungkwan to stumble back and fall into Hansol’s arms.

Seungkwan’s eyes were screwed shut, and he was murmuring things like “Don’t let me die, please don’t let me die, I’ll do anything, please don’t let me die, I need to see my mom…” and if Hansol wasn’t so worried he would’ve laughed.

Seungkwan slowly opened one eye, then the other, and blinked once or twice.

“Am I in heaven?” Seungkwan asked, and Hansol let out a short laugh.

“Nope.” He replied. Seungkwan squinted.

“I don’t know, kinda seems like heaven.”

“Why do you say that?” Hansol said, gulping.

“Because the real world Hansol would’ve dropped me by now.”

Hansol dropped him.

“Ow!” Seungkwan cried, as Hansol backed up, unable to process what had just happened. “ _You!”_ Seungkwan stomped over to him, stabbing in the chest with a bony finger. “How _dare_ you drop _Boo_ _Seungkwan!”_

“I’m sorry! It was an accident- _ow!”_ Hansol doubled over in pain as Seungkwan punched him on the shoulder, before spinning on his heels and walking off in a huff.

Hansol sighed.

“Hansol.” Sungcheol said. “Go get him. You know what he’s like. He’ll wander off into the woods and we’ll never hear from him again.”

Hansol sighed again, before trudging off towards the woods where Seungkwan had stalked off. How was he supposed to find him? (Even though the woods weren’t really woods, it was just a plot of land with a lot of trees, Seungkwan could literally be anywhere.)

* * *

It wasn’t very hard to find Seungkwan.

Not when EXO’S Love Me Right was echoing in a shrill (albeit amazing) voice through the entire place.

“A bright, moonlit night, the stars give off their firew-“

“Seungkwan, stop.” Hansol said, settling himself down beside the boy before tapping his shoulder lightly.

Seungkwan stopped singing.

“Hey, Seungkwan. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to drop you.”

“It’s fine. I just snapped because-“he hesitated. “I was really scared.” He whispered quietly.

Hansol didn’t say anything, waiting for Seungkwan to go on.

“Anyway, I know I’m pretty heavy so…” Seungkwan laughed a little.

“I think you’re pretty perfect, whatever you are.” Hansol said before he could stop himself.

“Really?” Seungkwan turned to face him.

Hansol just scratched his neck.

“So you think the diet’s working?”

“You’re _dieting_?” Hansol turned to face him, wide eyed.

“Guess not.”

“No, Seungkwan, don’t diet. You’re already skinnier than you should be.”

“But-“

“No buts.”

Seungkwan chewed on his bottom lip a bit, before saying, “Okay.”

Hansol relaxed, before frowning. He hadn’t even realised that the thought of Seungkwan’s health getting affected had made him stiffen.

They watched the fireworks together for a while, before Seungkwan said, “I bet Mr Moon is the one who lit that rocket.” As he pointed to one that had created a heart in the sky. “He has the hots for Ms. Bang.”

“No way, seriously?” Hansol said.

“Yes, you didn’t know? Oh my god, where do you _live_?” Seungkwan said, rolling his eyes.

They chatted comfortably for a few minutes, before Seungkwan slowly leaned his head in the direction of Hansol’s shoulder. He glanced up, as if giving Hansol a chance to back away. When Hansol didn’t say anything, he lowered his head completely onto his shoulder.

“Hey Hansol.”

“Mmm?”

“Why do you always keep telling me to stop singing? I mean, I don’t know if you know, but you’re kind of blessed that you get to hear me sing.”

“Because you look at me a lot when you sing. It makes my stomach turn flips.” Hansol said in one breath, hoping that the earth would split and swallow him. But if that would happen, due to their current position, Seungkwan would be swallowed too, and at this point Hansol wanted to have a place to escape in case Seungkwan was weirded out.

“Oh.” Was all Seungkwan said.

“Yeah.” Was all Hansol replied.

“I think that was the wrong reaction.” Seungkwan laughed a little.

Hansol didn’t say anything.

“Hey Hansol.” Seungkwan said.

“Yeah?”

“Let’s always stay together. Like this. Side by side. Always. Let’s keep working hard. Let’s work hard to achieve our dreams. Together,” he picked up Hansol’s hand, raising it towards the glittering sky. “Shall we fly a little bit higher?” he looked at Hansol, who was staring at him, eyes shining in the light of the fireworks.

Seungkwan broke into a grin. “I should _totally_ write lyrics instead of you.”

“You stole that from EXO sunbaenim, you _jerk_ -“Hansol tackled him to the ground, tickling his sides as Seungkwan cried and laughed.

“Ha-Hansol, enough. Hansol, enough.” Seungkwan choked out, as Hansol retreated, helping him up.

They stared at each other for a minute, hands entwined and breathing fast.

Hansol pulled the boy closer and put an arm around him, pressing Seungkwan closer to him. He wasn’t sure if this was the way people acted when they had a crush on someone, but he knew that Seungkwan was the only one who made him act like this; Seungkwan was the only one he wanted to fly higher with; he was probably falling in _love_ with Seungkwan and he was going to do nothing to stop it.

* * *

**2.crane game**

Hansol was fond of Seungkwan.

He was kind and helpful, yet sassy and bratty. He was self-centred, yet always thought about others. He always had a smile on his face, no matter how hard things got.

Hansol was definitely fond of Seungkwan.

And he had a _huge_ crush on him.

He knew this for a fact. Even though he didn’t act the right way.

He was reacting in some way, though, and he would do nothing to stop it.

He still couldn’t put up with anything and everything Seungkwan did, as was the case with Jeonghan hyung and Jisoo hyung. Neither would he hesitate to punch his face when he became too much to handle, as was the case with Mingyu hyung and Wonwoo hyung.

But he no longer had any confusion about all the times he’d dreamt of pressing kisses all over Seungkwan’s face, or holding Seungkwan as they slept.

Hansol definitely had a crush on Seungkwan.

Free days like this were rare. The members strolling around the arcade, food and drinks in hand, chatting and laughing.

“Let’s go bowling.” Seokmin suggested. The members nodded in agreement.

“I want to play the crane game.” Sungcheol whined.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Hyung, you know they’re a scam right?”

“What do you mean?” Sungcheol asked, staring with narrowed eyes at the younger.

“Yeah. You can almost never catch the toy. They make sure so that you’ll keep putting coins.” Jihoon explained. “So no point wasting your time. Let’s just go.”

They all murmured in agreement, walking away towards the bowling alley. Through the corner of his eye, Hansol saw Seungkwan staring longingly at the machine.

“Shouldn’t we give it a shot?”

Everyone turned around.

“ _Hansol?_ ” Sungcheol said, eyes wide.

“ _You_ want to try the crane game?” Junhui said in disbelief.

“Dude, are you okay?” Jisoo walked up to him and put a hand on his forehead.

“Yes, I’m _fine._ Why can’t I play the crane game?” Hansol said, backing away a bit.

“You don’t really-“Sungcheol said.

“Seem like the type.” Jeonghan finished.

Hansol bit his lip. “You guys go ahead. I’ll catch up with you.” He said, before spinning on his heels and walking fast to avoid any further interaction with his members.

“Hansol, wait!” he heard a familiar voice call out, before Seungkwan’s arms landed on his shoulders as he steadied himself. “While you’re at it, could you also maybe try to get a plushie for me?”

“Sure, which one did you want?”

‘Uhh…the green frog.”

“Sure thing.” Hansol said, putting a coin in and mentally praying he had a thousand coins, because he’ll need that many to get the plushie.

He tried so many times, but like Jihoon said, it was all a scam. He’d even gotten a grip on it a few times but the damn thing would always drop it.

“This is my last coin.” Hansol said, holding it up. “Wow, I’m really thirsty.” He added.

“Hansol, forget it. Get yourself a soda, you looked parched.” Seungkwan said, his head dropping dejectedly, and Hansol swore he’d get the plushie for him this time.

He dropped the coin in.

“What are you-“

“Shut up.” Hansol said, moving the levers forcefully, picking up the plushie in an iron grip and dropping it down so that it slid into the basket which dumped it through the flap and onto the ground.

They both stared at it for a bit.

“You actually did it.” Seungkwan said quietly.

“ _That’s_ your reaction?”

“I guess it’s the wrong one huh.”

“Yeah, I mean-“Hansol ran his hands through his hair. “It was a pain to get this thing okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I know. I can’t believe you actually got a plushie from a _crane machine_ , my _God_ Hansol you’re my _hero_ -“Seungkwan blabbered as he threw his arms around Hansol.

Hansol laughed, his heart swelling up in happiness as he pressed a few kisses on Seungkwan’s neck.

They both froze.

Seungkwan slowly detached himself from Hansol, looking at him with a strange expression.

“Hansol-“

“Just pick up your plushie.” Hansol said, more harshly than he had intended to, before walking off.

Because this was not okay.

He had accepted his crush on Seungkwan, and he didn’t try to stop himself in his dreams when he acted like Seungkwan’s boyfriend. But he couldn’t act like that in real life. He wasn’t Seungkwan’s boyfriend. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine how strange Seungkwan must have felt.

He walked faster, trying to ignore the clenching in his heart when he registered that Seungkwan was following him.

“Hansol, wait-“

“I don’t _like_ you, Seungkwan. I don’t _like_ you okay?” was all Hansol could manage before bolting off.

He was falling in love with Seungkwan, but for Seungkwan’s sake he needed to do something to stop it.

* * *

**3\. 12 am-4am mcdonald’s limited menu**

Hansol was in love with Seungkwan.

Hansol had also been avoiding Seungkwan all week.

Really, all Hansol was doing was making sure the guy he loved was happy, because he imagined that being suddenly kissed on the neck by your friend wasn’t a very pleasant experience.

Hansol discovered that one of the ways he reacted to people he had a crush on was by noticing stuff about them.

Like he’d noticed Seungkwan had stopped eating well.

He almost never ate, and whenever he did, he ate very little.

Which is why Hansol decided to put his own complicated issues aside, pretend like that day at the arcade had never happened, and talk to Seungkwan.

“Seungkwan?” Hansol said softly, nudging the boy who had fallen asleep on the floor, sitting upright against the wall.

He woke up with a start, eyes widening as he saw who was sitting next to him.

“Ha-Hansol?”

“Seungkwan-“Hansol hesitated. “Seungkwan, why haven’t you been eating?”

“I eat.”

“Don’t lie to me Seungkwan.”

“I’m not lyi-“

“Yes you a-“

“You don’t like me because I’m chubby, isn’t it?” Seungkwan said, looking at his fingers that were fidgeting in his lap. “Be honest.”

“I told you, you’re perfect to-“

“Hansol, you said you didn’t like me!” he burst out, turning to face him with tears streaming down his face. “You obviously don’t think I’m perfect if you don’t like me. So what is it? It’s my looks right? Or is it my singing? You always tell me to stop, you don’t like it, do you? Or is it my personality? I’m too loud and obnoxious, I know, but I love you I swear, please don’t leave me-“

“No, no, shut up, shut up, Seungkwan _shut up_.” Hansol said, grabbing his face and pulling him closer to press their lips together.

“You’re loud.” Hansol said, kissing him harder.

“You’re obnoxious.” He continued, pressing another kiss to his lips.

“And you’re annoying, but Seungkwan _I love you_. Don’t you _ever_ doubt it.”Hansol said, rubbing circles on Seungkwan’s back as he cried into Hansol’s t-shirt.

Hansol had never dealt with a crying Seungkwan without his hyungs before, and he could think of no way to pacify him other than pressing hard kisses against his mouth whispering “I’m sorry” and “I love you.” Over and over until his breathing evened and he looked up.

“I’m hungry.” Seungkwan said.

“Let’s get McDonald’s.” Hansol suggested.

“Would they still be open?” Seungkwan asked in disbelief.

Hansol laughed. “Yeah. They have a special menu.”

Hansol whipped out his phone, showing Seungkwan the menu online as he decided what he wanted to eat.

He called the restaurant up, grinning at how excited Seungkwan got at the mention of food, and how he blushed whenever Hansol would ask them to put extra of something because “his boyfriend really liked it.”

“Hey Seungkwan.” Hansol said.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love me, too.” He laughed, as Hansol smacked his arm.

“Wrong reaction. Say you love me too” Hansol murmured into his hair.

“I love you too.” Seungkwan said, yelping as Hansol leaned in and kissed him. Seungkwan laughed against his lips. They kissed, over and over again, until Hansol realised that he really liked how Seungkwan looked when his lips were red and hair was a mess. Hansol was about to kiss him again when the doorbell rang.

Hansol cursed a bit under his breath causing Seungkwan to laugh for the millionth time that night.

“Go get it.” Seungkwan ordered.

“As you wish.” Hansol smiled, and in no time he was back with the food, watching with an idiotic grin on his face as Seungkwan ate messily.

“Hey Hansol.”

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Shut up. Listen, do you really love me?”

“Yes.”

“You planning on stopping?”

“Nope.”

“Okay good. I’m asking because my mom’s going to want to know.”

Hansol laughed.

“Hansol-ah.”

“Mmm?”

“How come-how come we like each other? I mean, we don’t really act the way those hyungs act around each other.” He said, gesturing to Wonwoo and Mingyu, and Jisoo and Jeoonghan’s room.

“I don’t think there’s any wrong or right way to act. If you love someone, you love someone. And, I love you, Seungkwan.” Hansol said, scratching the back of his neck and looking away.

He grimaced as Seungkwan tackled him to the floor in a hug.

“I love you, Hansol I love you!”

“Seungkwan, stop, no, _you’re getting ketchup all over_ me!”

“Sorry. You Jisoo hyung rip off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talk-hey, how do you know about that?”

“I talked to him myself about it, because I was really confused. I acted like a friend, but I reacted to you like a boyfriend. It was weird.”

Hansol nodded in agreement.

“So how do we act now?”

“Like ourselves.”

“With kissing?”

“Yes, with kissing.” Hansol laughed, laying one on Seungkwan’s temple.

“I didn’t know McDonald’s delivered so late at night.” Seungkwan said. “How did _you_ know?”

“Stay with me, and you shall discover amazing things.”

Seungkwan gave Hansol a look from where his head rested in his lap.

“Okay, Jihoon hyung told me.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, munching their food slowly.

“Yo Hansol.”

“What now.”

“Let me write your lyrics, I swear, didn’t you hear me that day? That’s probably why you fell for me, I’m _betting-”_

“Just shut up and eat your fries.” Hansol said, shoving Seungkwan’s side.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ur body deserves love, so eat healthy and adequately, y'all are beautiful as you are, i really mean it.


End file.
